callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shovel
Call of Duty: ZOMBIES The Shovel is a special melee weapon obtained after unlocking all of the huts in the iOS version of Shi No Numa. It is part of the Peter's Grave easter egg. Doing the easter egg grants the Wunderwaffe DG-2 to the player. The Shovel does slightly less damage than the Bowie Knife to regular Zombies but is more powerful on crawlers and Hellhounds than the Bowie Knife. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Shovel appears on the character models of Jason Hudson, NVAs and Spetsnaz. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Shovel appears as a utility in the Zombies map Origins. It allows the player to dig a pile of dirt and bones when near it by pressing the use button, yielding a random result, such as a random weapon, powerup, or even a zombie. A total of 4 shovels are found throughout the game. Two of the shovels are found in the starting room, both of which lean against the wall. The first shovel is located near the radio where players first spawn near it, and the second is lying in a small corridor in between a barrier location and a purchaseable door that leads to Generator Station 3. A third shovel can be found lying in the church, near the tank's treads. The fourth can be found in the tunnel leading to the wind tunnel, next to Generator Station 4. The objects which shovels can dig up include: *Remington 870 MCS *KSG *A zombie *Mauser C96 *Ballista *A live Frag grenade *Two live frag grenades *M1216 *DSR 50 *A Staff of Ice part (when snowing) *Zombie Blood *Blood Money *Max Ammo (Rare) *Double Points (Rare) *Fire Sale (Rare) *Insta Kill (Rare) *Nuke (Rare) *M1911 (Rare, requires Golden Shovel) *Ray Gun (Rare, requires Golden Shovel) *AK74u (requires Golden Shovel) *Golden Helmet (requires Golden Shovel) *STG-44 (requires Golden Shovel) *MP-40 (requires Golden Shovel) *Claymore(s) (requires Golden Shovel) *Ray Gun Mark II (Rare, requires Vengeance map pack, Golden Shovel, and has to be dug up from a dig spot during Zombie Blood) *Empty Perk Bottle (requires Golden Shovel and has to be dug up from a glowing red/orange dig spot during Zombie Blood) Golden Shovel The Golden Shovel is an upgraded variant to the shovel. It allows the player(s) to dig up better and exclusive items from dig spots, such as powerful weapons and a golden helmet that protects the player from being downed by the Giant Robot's feet. In addition, there is a rarer chance to get a bad result, such as live grenades or a zombie, when digging a pile using the Golden Shovel, though they still have a chance to occur. It can be obtained by digging about 50 dig spots in one game without getting downed. Trivia *The player will never lose the Shovel in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES, similar to the Bowie Knife in Call of Duty: World at War. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the Shovel cannot be used to damage a zombie, since its only purpose is to dig. *The shovel takes up the same inventory slot as the Navcards. *The shovel can be upgraded into the gold shovel by digging a set amount of spots without going down. This allows the player to dig up better items that appear next to the shovel in the inventory. *As seen above, if the player has the Golden Shovel and is in Zombie Blood, some dig spots will be glowing orange. If these are dug up, an empty perk bottle will appear. Once it has been grabbed, the player may then go and get a fifth (or sixth, etc, if the Rituals of the Ancients challenge has been fullfilled) perk from the Der Wunderfizz machine. If the player repeatedly does this, they will be able to obtain eight perks. *The grenade that pops up when digging up a pile in Origins is the grenade model from Black Ops, though the indicator for it is still the Black Ops II version. In addition, the sound that is made from digging it up is the "ping" sound that comes from the sound used when Brutus pulls the pins of the Smoke Grenades that are on him after losing his helmet and when the M1 Garand is reloaded. *If the grenade(s) that were dug up damages/kills any zombies that are around it, then whoever dug up the pile will be awarded the points for damaging/killing the zombies with the grenade(s). *Zombies spawned by digging up a pile using the shovel do not count for souls when filling up the boxes for the One Inch Punch. Category:Easter eggs